


i couldn't think of a clever title

by sammys_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, Multi, Oneshot, Restraints, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, cum swollowing, does this count as a oneshot?, idk what else to tag, its late and i'm tired, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a request from anon :)<br/>warning: the reader is tied to chair (with consent) so idk if that counts as a trigger warning, but i'll just put it up here just in case.</p><p>follow me on twitter for updates on fics at @sammys_lover</p>
    </blockquote>





	i couldn't think of a clever title

**Author's Note:**

> a request from anon :)  
> warning: the reader is tied to chair (with consent) so idk if that counts as a trigger warning, but i'll just put it up here just in case.
> 
> follow me on twitter for updates on fics at @sammys_lover

you walked up the steps into the bedroom, where sam, dean and castiel waited. you waved.  
"hello, boys."  
dean smirked, sam blushed, and cas tilted his head.  
"you ready to do this?" you smiled a bit, feeling suddenly self consious.  
sam was the one who nodded, biting his lip. you smirked. fake it till you make it, Y/N. you kissed sam, who was already seated, then moved forward to a flushed dean, kissing him, which he retuned eagerly. "easy, tiger." you murmured, stepping away and finding castiel, standing a few feet back, looking a little like a lost puppy. you smiled sweetly, stepping forward and grabbing his tie, pulling him towards you, and kissed him sweetly.

after you pulled back, you undid your pants and stepped out of them, then took off your plaid shirt, to reveal a red lacy bra and panties to match.  
you sat in the chair behind you, and took off your bra, tossing it at dean who, without taking his eyes off you, caught it swiftly and tossed it carelessly across the room.  
you leaned back, arms resting on the sides of the chair. "so...let's do this, then." you took off your red panties, dropping them to the floor carelessly.  
for a moment the three of them just stared, open mouthed. then sam aproached you, bounding your wrists, making sure they were not too tight but you couldnt slip out of them.

next, he slowly spead your legs, licking his lips at the sight of you, dripping wet already. he cleared his throat, then bound your ankles. he stood, a slight bulge in his pants already, and then turned to cas.  
castiel took off his tie and then placed it over your eyes, tieing it behind your head. once that was secured, they wasted no time. you heard dean's voice,

"okay, Y/N..we've decided you're not going to know who it is...doin you. so it'l be a fun little guessing game...you ready?"

"i was born ready, babes."

you heard a chuckle, then footstep aproaching you.  
at first, nothing happened, then you felt warm breath ghosting over your skin. a small kiss was placed on you clit, ripping an immediant moan out of you. then you felt hands on your hips, and someone's hot mouth was licking and lapping.  
you felt a slight stubble on your inner thighs.

"castiel" you moaned.

you heard a grunt of approval from between your legs.

he continued making quick work of your wet pussy, licking up your arousal.  
castiel wasted no time creating a knot in your stomach, sending an electrical wave through you, ripping a pathetic whimper from your lips.  
you tried to buck against his hands, but it was no use. he held you down as he sucked and lapped at you.

he slowly took his mouth off you, leaving you frusterated and tugging at your restraints.  
you heard the ruffle of clothes, then felt his warmth as the head of his hard cock drew closer.  
his hot breath hit your ear. "ready?" he muttered, recieving a (pathetic) yes and nod from you.  
he slowly pushed into you, drawing in a long breath as he fully sheathed himself inside you.  
"c-castiel!" you gasped, wanting to run your fingers through his hair- or scratch his back until he bled...something.

he slowly moved his hips, fucking you at an agonizing pace.  
you were just so goddamn ready, god...you needed him pounding into you at this point. 

you heard quiet groaning coming from the other side of the room, muffled by what you assumed were fists.  
"you g-guesed correctly, Y/N...." he panted in your ear, "this i-is what happens when you guess correct...ly."  
he was moving moving much faster now, and kept picking up speed, until he was finally- finally, pounding into you, making your pussy clamp down on him, all your senses on fire as he placed his thumb on your clit.  
You cried out, the sensations becoming too much for you as you came all over him.  
He, however, although he shot his load inside you, kept going after he pulled out. He nipped his way down your oversensitive flesh and went right back to working on your sex, his cum dripping down along with your arousal.

Next, you felt lips on your neck, making their way up to yours, the taste of whiskey and faint scent of gunpowder attacked your tongue and nostrils.  
“dean…” you squeaked when he pulled away, moving behind you and kissing the pulse point on your neck and his hands squeezing your breasts.  
“right again, baby.” His voice was rough. Probably from watching you and castiel. You had not fully registered that the winchester brothers had been standing there…watching you and cas.

God, that was the biggest turn-on.

You heard a deep groan from across the room, followed by sam muttering “untie her, guys.”  
Cas was still eating you this whole time, and as soon as sam said that, you came.  
Obeying his brother, dean began by running his hands upwards and down your shoulders and arms and undid your wrists while castiel undid your ankles.  
After taking his mouth off you, Castiel took the tie off your eyes and he and dean held you up as sam strolled over to you.

He had taken his clothes off.

Your legs were jelly after coming twice, so you were relieved when you were being supported by sam and could lean against him completely. Sam lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around him, your head on his shoulder.  
There was no warning as he entered you. You only let out a loud pathetic moan as sam sat on the bed, and dean came up behind you, kissing your neck and then slowly pushing into your ass as sam moved you up and down.

You were on on cloud 9 at this point, through blurry vision you watched as castiel climbed onto the bed, pushing his cock in front of your face.

He didn’t have to say It, you already knew what he wanted. You parted your lips and took him in, your mouth moving as the brothers moved you up and down.  
Your moans vibrated his cock, and you were coming again. you were shaking uncontrollably and had lost the ability to form words, only lust filled cries and moans, mixed with names, but it all sounded distant as you orgasmed again.

The three of them thrusted almost on sync, but not quite. All you could feel was them. You felt their heat.

You felt their sweat.

You felt them inside you.

It was just too much, and you couldn’t think anymore. You were just drowning in the pure bliss that surrounded your mind like a thick fog.

You came again.  
Castiel shot his load and you swallowed as much as you could, but you were crying. God, it was just so much.  
As you began to regiter the sounds of sam and dean’s moaning and curses, you realized they were both close.

You clenched down one more time as the brothers came simultaneously inside you.

After a few more moments of panting, they finally stopped thrusting, and the four of you sat there in silence.  
After a few moments, the men pulled out of you, their cum leaking from your holes and dripping down your thighs.  
You lay on the bed, still catching your breath, and just stared.  
Sam was to your right, and dean and castiel to your left.

You thought for a moment they’d fallen asleep, but you were proven otherwise when sam’s voice broke the silence.

“shower?”

You laughed lightly and nodded, as you were still incapable of speech.

This was gonna be a long night you’d never forget.


End file.
